This is Diego and This is Me
by super-ninja-cupcake
Summary: Me and Diego just hanging out. Nothing much to do. Here why don't you guys ask us some question. We.are.Bored. Rating may change. Remember this is Diego we are dealing with.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is Diego and this is Me.

Me: "Hey people! This is Diego, say hi Diego!"

Diego: "What's up?"

Me: "And this is me!" *Points to self*

Diego: "Anna they don't know you or see you."

Me: "Oh right…I'm Anna and I can shape shift into different animals and half human and half animal."

Diego: "They don't care…"

Me: "_You_ don't care."

*Diego sighs and lies down*

Me: "Anyway I'm going to try and make this short…maybe."

*Diego gets up and walks away*

Me: "Rude much….well this is a Q&A you ask me and Diego some questions and we answer and we will have guest stars!" *does happy dance*

Diego (from the back): "How are you so smiley all the time?!"

Me: "The real question is how why are you _not_ so smiley all the time?"

Diego: "I'm should eat you."

Me: "But you love me to much so you won't."

Diego: "…"

Me: "More about me; I will and can do request/ commissions for stories ONLY and for a certain number of points! Any story idea you want besides I like challenges! I don't do pictures… yet I just need some things"

Diego (still from back): "Yeah like EVERYTHING!"

Me: "Minus a computer… beside you're not out here in front of the camera with me so you have no right to criticize!"

*Diego comes from backstage and sits next to the couch*

Diego: "Now I'm out here… so like EVERYTHING!"

*I hit Diego upside the head*

Me: "Quiet you!"

*Diego growls and rubs his head*

Me: "BYE! Vote for who you want to come on the show! Add a question!"

Diego: "Or don't I get paid either way."

Me: "Who the hell said you'll get paid…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is Diego and this is Me.

Me: "Hey people this is Diego!" *points to Diego* "Say hi Diego!"

Diego: "What's Up?"

Me: "And this is me!" *Points to self*

Diego: "Anna…"

Me: "Oh Come on! They should know me by last episode!"

Diego: "Who the hell watches Q&A's in order?!"

Me… "Fine, I'm Anna and I can shape shift. There are you happy negative Nancy?"

Diego *smiles*: "Yes Negative Nancy is indeed Happy."

Me: *Rolls eyes* "Whatever looks like we have a few questions!"

Diego: "Wait a minute." *holds up paw* "People actually asked questions!?"

Me: "Yeah."

Diego: *looks straight at camera* "People get a life."

Me: "DIEGO!?"

Diego: What?

Me: *sigh Never mind. First question from 

_For Diego: How you feel about Shira?  
For Anna: Can you have Shira as a guest star?_

Me: "Of course we'll have Shira as a guest star! What kind of friend would I be to Diego if I didn't?"

Diego: *whispers* Damn you.

Me: *whispers* Just answer the damn question.

Diego: *normal voice* She is pretty and sassy and interesting and I love her earrings and her voice…"

Me: "Diego?"

Diego: "What huh? Oh Yeah, she alright."

Me: "Right next question."

Diego: *Steals paper from me* Next question comes from _Mad-Face Pro c.c_

_Me: No Kayla, in the movie, Diego and Shira maybe together but in real life, they aren't. Are you, Diego?_

Kyle: Are you still at it again? -.-

Me: No... Why are you doing here anyway?

Kyle: I'm in vacation...and keeping an eye on you.

Me: Oh wow...

Diego: "…We're seeing each other. Not in a serious relationship"

Me: *Grabs paper from Diego* Next question from_ KaylaDestroyer_

_Awesome start! Ha! Who said he'd get paid…classic! Hmmm…what will my first question be? _

_Diego: since there are times spans between the movies that we don't see, con you relate any interesting experiences to us? And since the fourth movie left off with you and Shira officially together, do you two have any cubs yet? Also: can you tell us about your cubhood?_

_Anna: I'd just like to say THANK YOU for begin the first (that I know of) to post this kind of story in the Ice Age archives! Update chapter two soon! :D_

Diego: "HOW MANY PEOPLE WANT TO KNOW ABOUT ME AND SHIRA GOD DAMN IT!"

Me: *jumps and hides behind couch* Dude chill and answer the question!

Diego: "…FINE! Buck came and visit he never told us how though. During the time he visited I almost died. Rudy followed him and well...Buck is Buck and all hell broke out. Of course Peaches was born and I had to babysit a few times. She was a real handful. Nothing really interesting happened. And I will repeat me and Shira are not in a serious relationship but w are just seeing each other. And nothing interesting happened during my childhood beside me and Soto being best friends.

Me: "Welcome!"

Diego: "Why do you have all the easy questions?"

Me: "Shit if I know just hope it don't stop."

Diego: "Anymore?"

Me: "Yeah two."

Diego: "Let me read them."

Me: "Why?"

Diego: "Because I want to."

Me: "Try and hold the paper."

Diego: "I don't have thumbs, I can't."

Me: "You can't hold the paper then."

Diego: "Shit."

Me: "Next question from _Naomias123_."

_Sorry for the late comment, if the comments go from my messages I tend to forget XD I vote for Manny! I haven't watched Ice Age in a while, Diego was always my favorite though, this was greatly amusing, and you captured him greatly._

Me: "Thanks!"

Diego: "Finally, someone that didn't ask me about Shira."

Me:*pats head* "One more question then we go eat."

Diego: "Just hurry."

Me: "Last question from _SuperPetitPie_

_To Diego: Why are you hatin on super-ninja-cupcake, she seems really nice? I just want to say, I don't think human would taste very good. Also, do you ever feel like killing Sid? Or are you guys to buddy buddy to hate each other? One more question: Have you met Scar?_

_To super-ninja-cupcake: How do you put up with him? Also, how did you two meet? I like this Q&A! It's very funny!_

Diego: "Well at least it's not about Shira. I wasn't going to really eat her just trying to scare her.

Me: "Didn't really work."

Diego: *glares at me* "Anyways I'm not buddy buddy with Sid but I tolerate him. He's a a good friend of mine. But sometimes I really do wanna kill him but I hold back. And no I don't know Scar is he nice?

Me: "Right…I just put on Sesame Street to put up with him. And honestly I still don't understand all I see is a light outside and when I open the door to see what it was I saw a passed out Diego.

Diego: "Is that all?"

Me: "Well Yeah but why you don't say bye to the viewers" *Diego is gone borfore I finish my sentence*

Diego: "Later!"

Me: "O-okay." *looks awkwardly at camera* "Bye guys out next guest is Manny ask him some questions!" *turns off camera*


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if you felt this toke forever! I just kept putting it off and never got around to it! **

Me: "Welcome back! This is Diego."

Diego: "Hey."

Me: "And I'm Anna."

Diego: "I was all prepared to tell you to that they don't know you and shit."

Me: "I know. That why I said my name."

Diego: "Well screw you."

Me: *confused* "Wha- Never mind. Question time. Oh yeah Manny is here!"

Manny: "Hello!"

Me: "Some of you may be asking how the hell I am hiding a 10 ton mammoth in my living room."

Diego: "I think no one is asking that question."

Me: "Will you shut the hell up."

Diego: "Just saying."

Manny: "We're in her backyard."

Me: "Yep."

Diego: "We're going to get caught."

Manny: "You are so negative."

Me: "I know right!"

Diego: "Don't talk about me like I'm not here!"

Me: "We're getting off topic. Question time."

Diego & Manny: "Yeah."

Diego: "Can I read this question?"

Me: "Thumbs?"

Diego: "Damn You."

Manny: "Can I read the question?"

*I hand Manny the paper.*

Me: "Sure."

Diego: *open mouth* " He doesn't even have ankles!"

Me: "I know. But he's not rude."

Diego: "….I hate you."

Me: "No you don't."

Diego: "Well at least let me PRETEND I hate you."

Me: "Have fun. Read away mammoth."

Manny: "First question comes from _Angelotti_

_Hahaha most of the questions where about Diego and Shira. But that was rude Diego! We even said "Bye". For sure he went with Shira. Heres a question for Manny: How did it feel to form your own family again? Did not you feel hurt? For sure was hard to start again. That's All. Update Soon._

Diego: *blushes* I was not with Shira! Geez.

Me: *smirk* Right…"

Diego: "You were with me! We were watching 'Worlds Dumbest'!

Me: *ignores Diego* "Well Manny?"

Manny: "It felt real good to start a family again. I always thought that I would never have another chance at a family. It was kinda hard but then I realized I love Eli and I need to move on."

Me: "Awwwww."

Diego: *steals paper* "Yeah, touching. I read next question."

Me: "You have no heart."

Diego: "I do. I'll use it later."

Manny: "Just read."

Diego: "Next question from _YearOfTheChick_

_LOL Super funny! Manny: You still allow Peaches to hang out with her friends?_

_Diego: No ….Scar is not a nice guy. He killed his brother , almost killed his nephew, and tried to rape his nephew's girlfriend. Does that sound like a nice guy?_

_Anna: Hello! Does Diego live with you, or his herd?_

Me: "Diego lives with me."

Diego: "That sounds awful."

Manny: "That guy doesn't deserve to live."

Diego: "What do you think Anna?"

Me: "I acutely kinda..love Scar…He my favorite…I don't like Simba or Mufasa at all..period."

Manny & Diego: "What the Hell!?"

Me: "I do."

Manny: "But he…"

Me: *puts up hand* "Next question."

Diego: "But-"

Me: "Next. Question."

Diego: "Okay, Okay"

Me: *takes paper back.* "Next question comes from _PrincessofTheFireflies"_

_For Diego: OMG, WHAT HAPPENING WITH YOU AND SHIRA? YOU ARE PERFECT TOGETHER! Will you two be having cubs anytime soon? When you do, what will you name them? And is Shira's fur soft?_

Manny: "This looks like it's for you."

Me: "Better answer her Saber."

Diego: *wide eyes* "Okay calm yo tits!

Manny: "Did he just say…"

Me: "Shh. He did."

Diego: "Okay look me and Shira…how can I put this….we are not in a big lets have cubs relationship…just a lets go out a couple times relationship. Next no and after that I don't know and after that Yes.

Me: "Wow..."

Manny: "Anymore questions?"

Me: "Two."

Diego & Manny: "Can I read them?"

*Diego and Manny look at each other*

Diego & Manny: "No me! No Me! NO ME."

Me: "WHICH ONE OF YOU GUYS HAS THUMBS?"

Diego & Manny: "…"

Me: "I thought so…now shut the hell up."

Diego: *mumbles* "Well…"

Manny: *mumbles* "Didn't have to be so mean."

Me: "Next question comes from 

_I have two questions for Manny: 1) Do you think Diego and Shira have a relationship? 2) How does it feel to be a parent?_

Diego: "WHAT THE HELL! ASKING THE MAMMOTH ABOUT _MY_ RELATIONSHIP!?"

*I scoot back a few paces*

Me: "Answer the questions Manny."

Manny: "Personally I think they do."

Diego: *glares* "Mammoth."

Manny: *ignores Diego* "It feels real good to be a parent."

Me: "Last one is not really a question….."

Diego: "Good I can leave."

Me: "It's about you."

Diego *comes back and sits* "I can wait."

Me: "From _FreakinAssasin_

_I have to say this is an awesome Q&A fanfic. So heres my question to Diego: Just admit it man, you gone head over heels for her! Please don't kill me?_

Diego: "One that's not even a damn question! Two I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Neighbor: "Hey! IS THAT A SABER TOOTH TIGER AND A MAMMOTH?"

The three of us: "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys…I would post another chapter but I need more questions.-. Manny is still our guest for the next chapter. So please more questions for Diego and Manny~! Please! Thanks 3 you a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5- Sorry for lateness!

Me: And we are back!

Diego: Yes, we are…

Me: Sorry for leaving you all like that. I kept pushing it aside for like months.

Diego: I got a long ass break so I'm good.

Me: *rolls eyes* any ways this is Diego!

Diego: Heyo.

Me: And we all know who I am! Anna!

Diego: Manny's still with us.

Manny: Yes, I am. Hello everyone.

Me: Let's get straight to questions.

Manny & Diego: Can I-

Me: _I'll _be reading_ all _the questions_._

Diego: I hate you.

Manny: …..

Me: First question is from _NyanCat13_

_"Yeah, yeah touching, next question!"  
"I do have a heart, I'll just use it later."  
"Never mind, I can wait!"_

XD XD OMG, that is soo Diego! XD

So, here's my other question: Will you have the possums on as guest stars next? I'd like to see them annoy and pester Diego. And before you threaten to eat me, you're my fav character in Ice Age-next to Shira of course! :)

Me: I'm thinking about having the possums here….*smirks*

Diego: NO. I will kill you both it you even-…I'm your favorite? Well…thanks. *points to me* I'm still going to kill you.

Me: Wha- What about her!?

Diego: Nope. She said I was her favorite.

Me: You know you're my favorite.

Diego: …..Fine. Got lucky.

Me: …next is from _Ice age watermelon_

_I have a Qeustion for Diego  
"Diego please just face that fact that you are in love with shira? And Will you please come round mine for a cup of coffee?, even know I'm not allow coffee_"

Diego: Just for your first comment. No. I will not have coffee with you…AND NO I DON'T LOVE HER.

Me: You so love her.

Manny: Someone's in denial.

Diego:…

Me: Next Question~ Is from _scoobs5601_

_Loving the show, diskette. It's awesome._

_Diego: I feel for you, dude! People asking about your relationship can get SO flipping annoying! My question is not related to Shira, however. Do you have any sliblings?_

_Manny: You are awesome! My question is what would you do if Peaches and Louis started going out? *hint hint*_

Diego: Nope. Only cub. Thank you. Thank you so much for not asking about me and Shira.

Manny: How the hell is that even possible….

Me: Personally I don't favor that couple at all..mostly because the extreme difference in spieces.

Me: Next question is from _MusicRock807_

_Awsome Q&A fic! So, questions…_

_Diego:Okay, you're going to hate me for this, but are you and Shira still not a serious couple or are you guys planning on cubs now?_

_Manny: So, what was it like raising Peaches? Considering her…active personality?_

_Anna: Dude, how do you put up with Diego in your house?! And did your neighbor freak out when they saw Manny and Deigo?_

Diego: We aren't serious alright. How many times do I have to say this?!

Manny: It was difficult but fun. She would run off all the time but we'd find her.

Me: It's skills dude. I don't have a lot of patience but I live. And I told my neighbor that he smoked one to many blunts that day and he left it at that.

Diego: Oh my god.

Me: I'm getting tired and there are too many questions to answer so we shall wrap it up here.

Diego: You're so lazy.

Me: Manny's leaving! Say good-bye!

Diego: Later man.

Manny: Bye guys!

Me: Till next time. And out next guest our the possums, so ask them some stuff.

Diego: FUCK YOU.

Me: I know I'm amazing.


End file.
